


My Sunshine

by RyMagnatar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based off of a moirail interpretation of the song "you are my sunshine" which is really super kawaii. )</p><p>Nepeta sings to Equius to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> The original post had the words one way but this version has them differently because I thought they fit Nepeta better this way instead of being for a general moiraillegiance.

The metal of the robot pile crunched under Equius as he forced himself to settle down onto it. His fingers twitched and he ground his teeth together, although they could barely endure the strain. His breath huffed out of his nose like a startled stallion.

Lithe like a large meowbeast, Nepeta climbed the pile at the same time. She slipped up to the top and knelt down, patting her open thigh. Equius hesitated only a little before he turned on his side to rest his cheek on the thin cloth of her pants. He closed his eyes.

Nepeta gently pulled off his sunglasses and with a mischievous grin put them on her own face. Equius frowned deeply, his hands clenching tight in front of him, but it wasn’t about the glasses. Nepeta pulled off her gloves with her teeth and tucked them into her sylladex.

With bare, soft hands, she began to run her fingers through Equius’s hair. She gently worked out the knots that always seemed to gather towards the end without any tugging. As she pet his hair, she sung very softly, “ _You are my meowrail, my only meowrail, you make me purr when times are scary. You’ll never know dear, how pale I feel, but that’s how you’ll stay right  in my heart.”_

Though the song was short, Nepeta continued to hum the song as she stroked Equius’s hair. Finally, his breathing settled to an even, slow pace. His hands relaxed and his teeth were spared by his grinding.

Nepeta bent over and kissed his cheek. Equius smiled and lay his hand on her other leg. He was glad his eyes were closed so they did not show the weakness of his tears. When he felt a touch on his hand, though, he was forced to open them to see.

Nepeta held two fingertips to the end of his, forming a small diamond with their hands. Equius didn’t think there could ever be a more perfect moirail. 


End file.
